Kicking Dashboards and a Homo
by Vangrul
Summary: Mopping sadly over his wife again Carth gets some help and reassurence from a unlikely companion.


**A/N:** _I'm still writing my other fanfic, leave a review for it and this if you can. I got bored and wrote this up real quick but I didn't let it go on to be a full story. This is a simple one-shot._

**Kicking Dashboards and a Homo**

Now let us begin our story with Carth Onasi in the Ebon Hawk's cockpit still crying about his wife who died years ago. Carth is still dreading his wife death who was probably much younger then him and more attractive; and probably wouldn't be crying years after his death like he is doing for her.

He cries, mop, cries then complains about her death being Saul's fault when it reality it was the wars fault because even if Saul was dead she would have still died on Telos.

Now I must mind you that Mr. Onasi isn't in the most exact thinking mode and is prone to kicking things. He repeatedly kicked the cockpit dashboard until it retaliated and let him know in all fights metal will always beat flesh.

Now imagine how awkward the sight must seem. To see Carth crying in both forms of physical and emotional pain, not to mention holding his foot. You would understand the weird faces his companions would give him let alone Revan the person he attempted to chew out some time ago.

"Are you dumb are stupid?" Revan asked which really wasn't asking. You could be dumb or stupid because they were virtually the same thing in the question that wasn't a question.

"You did realize that repeating to kick something would injure your foot?" Revan asked the question that wasn't also a question but rather a statement.

"Maybe I did, maybe I like to feel a bit of pain?" Carth shoot back angrily going on the defensive about a topic that wasn't even personal.

It was clearly a front seeing as Carth was holding his foot in pain showing that he didn't like it. Unless Carth was into self inflicting pain, which could be valid given the fact that he dwelled on things that hurt him and caused himself pain.

"It your wife again?" Revan asked as Carth suddenly stopped feeling the pain in his body which never really was there anymore. It had left him awhile back but he kept the thought of it in his head which kept it existing.

"Did you ever think of being a homo?" Revan asked in a question that had duel meanings. Revan was clearly questioning Carth's intelligence seeing as being a Homo in one since meaning being a thinking person seeing as the Homo in Homo sapiens meant thinking.

There was the possibility that Revan was telling Carth to be a man since Homo was Latin for the word man, and then there was his sexuality.

Carth did exhibit some female tendencies like crying, having emotional outburst and breaking down in front of people.

There certainly were a lot of possibilities that Carth was also an idiot like talking trash in the dueling arena when he was out numbered. Not acting trusting of the Jedi even if he didn't trust them.

Carth also was too weak to be a true man seeing as he couldn't control his own son properly.

"Are you questioning my…" Carth began as Revan cut him off.

"I'm asking I'm telling you to be a homo. It'll actually let you feel better when you embrace it, I'm homo?" Revan said.

But let us not wonder what this conversation really meant with the use of the word "homo", but look to what the story is meant to tell us.

Being sad gives no excuse to kick a dashboard as you'll only hurt your self. The poor defensively object will not hold back if you continue as it did the first couple of kicks ago.

And as for Carth what ever he does; it'd be an improvement over whining over your dead, probably younger and hot wife; who wouldn't cry years after your death but be partying with some random shuttas.

**End Note:**_ As for this story I blame it on reading random fanfics that are layered to make you wonder what a conversation means with all there puns. Call it gay, flame it, I really could care less about it seeing as it did have some gay references. I'm not gay but I had to put those references in when thinking about Carth because of some of his actions._


End file.
